Somewhere Only We Know
by screamlikeabanshee
Summary: Durning PC. The Pevensies are back in Narnia with a little company from Roxy and Annie. Annie loves Peter, Peter loves her.And Roxy and Edmund hate each other.But they must work together to save Narnia with help from Caspian. Goes with "This is my Idea"
1. I'm Going Home

**Note: **Next brain exploding obsession is….EDMUND PEVENSIE! That's right the sexy little brother from the Narnia movies. Skandar Keynes is HOT as hell, even in the first movie. To me, Peter is a whiny little bitch.

Peter: WHAT! But I am the HIGH king.

Me: *snort* Yeah you MUST be high on sumthin if you think I like your whiny bitch antics towards Caspian and Edmund -_-

Edmund & Caspian: HAHA!

Edmund: ^_^ I win!

Me: Yes. Yes you do!

DISCLAIMER!: Narnia and all its inhabitants, INCLUDING All the Pevensies and Caspian, belong to C.S Lewis. Only two people belong to me and they are Roxy and Annie.

Starts during the Prince Caspian movie.

**AGES!: **Peter-16; Susan-15; Caspian-16; Edmund-13; Lucy-11; Annie-16; Roxy-13

In my story, Prince Caspian takes place 3 years after The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, because that is the space of time between the movies.

ONWARD WE GO!

* * *

**I'm Going Home**

Two girls sat on the floor of a walk in closet in 2011. One was 16, with shoulder length gingerish hair and bright blue eyes. The other was 13, with dark brown hair cut into shaggy layers, and dark eyes to match. The older girl was painting the younger ones toenails. The younger was drawing in a note pad.

"What are you drawing?" The ginger haired girl, whose name was Annie Parker, asked the dark haired girl.

"I don't know actually, just trees and stuff." The dark haired girl, whose name was Roxy, answered her sister in a solemn voice. Annie grabbed the note pad from Roxy. "HEY! Give it back!" Roxy yelled.

"You can't move unless you wanna mess up the polish." Annie stated as she examined the picture. Roxy leaned back against the wall with a huff.

"Do you like it?" Roxy asked as she stretched out her gangly legs and looked down at her purple tank top and jean shorts.

"It's been 3 years Roxy…" Annie stated sadly, then smiled and adjusted her black tank top and shorts. "I love it."

Roxy beamed at her sister then scooted closer. "You see! There's the apple orchard we planted!"

"What's that in the background?"

"Cair Paravel of course!" Roxy stated and both girls stared dreamily at the picture. Then yelling started downstairs. Both girls cringed. Their parents had been arguing a lot lately, mostly about how both girls had been acting withdrawn since the day they came out of Annie's room with stories about Narnia.

Annie hugged her sister. "It'll be alright."

"Do you think we'll ever get to go back?" Roxy asked as she pulled out of the hug.

Annie thought about it then went to answer when she felt a pinch. "OW!"

"What? OW!" Roxy felt the pinch too. Both girls stood up like a shot. Annie was about 5'7 and Roxy was maybe 5'5 at the most. They looked at each other. Then, they heard a noise.

Roxy beamed "Did you hear that!" She yelped.

"It sounded like…" Annie started

"THE OCEAN!" They both yelled with a look at each other. Then Roxy started walking towards the back of the closet.

"Roxy come back!" Annie whispered as Roxy disappeared into the rack of clothes, she heard her gasp and ran towards the back of the closet too.

Meanwhile, Roxy had pushed her way out of the back of the closet. She was standing on a cliff looking down on clear blue water. She gasped and smiled. She turned around to go tell Annie, but Annie came running out of the cave where the closet had been. Annie ran smack into her sister, and the two of them went over the edge of the cliff.

They both popped up in the water gasping for air. Roxy splashed her sister.

"Idiot! We could have died!" The younger girl yelled. Annie just burst into laughter.

"Don't you see where we are!" She exclaimed as the two bobbed up and down in the water. Roxy looked around.

"Narnia." She whispered. "We are in Narnia!" She screamed! "YES!"

The two girls started yelling and laughing. Both of them stopped when they heard yelling, and splashing on shore. They both turned and saw the shoreline in the distance. There were four people having a sort of splash war.

"No! Way!" They both yelled and with a quick look at each other began swimming to shore.

**Meanwhile On Shore**

"Edmund stop it!" Lucy yelled as the older brunette boy kicked water in her face again.

"Do you see that?" The older girl, Susan, asked.

"What?" The older blonde boy, Peter, asked.

"There." She pointed and they all turned.

"It looks like people swimming!" Lucy exclaimed.

Two heads popped out of the surface at least twenty feet out. One was ginger haired, the other dark haired. Lucy smiled widely, hoping it was her friend. Peter sucked in a deep breath, knowing what it was.

Then the ginger haired girl yelled out, "Peter!"

Peter grinned, "Annie?" He yelled back and in response the girl jumped into the air and yelled. The younger girl laughed and put her face in her hand.

Then both girls started swimming/walking towards shore.

When they reached the others, the 5 of them just stared at each other until.

"ROXY!" Lucy shrieked and tackle hugged the girl and they both went tumbling back into the water laughing.

"Peter!" Annie yelled as he picked her up and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" She said through tears and then he kissed her.

Earning a chorus of "AWWWs" from the other 3 girls. While this exchange was happening, the brunette boy, Edmund, was staying clear. Only when he saw Roxy struggling to get out of the water did he move.

He held out his hand to her and helped her out of the water. "Thanks Edmund!" She said cheerily.

He looked at her. "What happened to your hair?" He raised an eyebrow.

She frowned at him. "I cut it! Got a problem with that? King Edmund the Extremely Grumpy." Then she splashed him full in the face and ran behind her sister. The splash war was back on. The 6 of them were splashing each other and laughing when Edmund stopped and looked up at a cliff.

"What's up?" Roxy asked, shaking her hair out like a wet dog as she stepped up next to him. He pointed and she went "Huh."

"What is it you two?" Peter asked.

"Where do you think we are?" Edmund asked.

"I thought we already had that established." Peter said jokingly, earning a giggle from Annie. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"We know we are in Narnia! Oh great High King." She snapped sarcastically.

"I don't remember there being any ruins in Narnia." Edmund stated, and everybody else looked up at the ruins.

"We should go investigate!" Annie said brightly. The Pevensies all agreed and the 6 of them walked out of the water and began the walk up to the ruins.

Roxy pulled Annie aside. "I have a bad feeling about this." Roxy whispered.

"Me too." Annie whispered back. Lucy caught up to them.

"I'm bored. Let's play a game!" Lucy stated.

"What kind of game?" Annie asked as the three of them trailed behind the others.

"I don't know. Just amuse me!" Lucy said with a smile.

Annie laughed. "Alright! My name is Anne and I'm walking! I'm walking and my name is Anne! I am named Anne and I am currently walking!" She yelled, and everybody laughed.

* * *

**Note: **Bonus points if you can tell me what movie I quoted with Annie's 'game'.

Hope you guys liked it ^_^

**Read And Review Por Favor. **


	2. Let It Be

Note:

Jumpin right in! Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund belong to C.S Lewis. Annie and Roxy belong to me. ONWARD WE GO!

Peter: FOR NARNIA!

Everyone else: FOR NARNIAAAAA!

* * *

**Let It Be**

The 6 teens reached an orchard of apples. "Does anybody have their sandwiches?" Lucy asked.

"Well let's see. I left my sandwich in my bag. I left the bag at the train station, AND I left the train station back in London." Peter replied. Annie snickered.

"We have loads of apples though, Lu!" Roxy said brightly as she grabbed a low hanging one and handed it to the younger girl. "Susan!" Roxy called and tossed the older girl an apple when she turned around.

"Thanks!" Susan smiled and began to eat the apple, like her younger sister.

"No prob! Hey Edmund! Heads up!" The taller boy walking ahead whirled around just in time to catch the flying apple.

"You could have hit me in the face!" He growled.

"I said heads up! If it hit you, it would have been nobody's fault but your own." Roxy stated as she walked forward and bit into her own apple. She smiled at him then walked up to join her sister and the rest of the Pevensies.

"Where are we now?" Annie asked.

"I thought we already had that established." Edmund said sarcastically as he joined the rest of the group, causing Roxy to snort and Peter to shoot him a look that said "Really?"

"We should split up and look around." Peter suggested.

"Sure why not Fred." Annie winked at her sister who snorted louder and threw down the core of her finished apple.

"Let me guess Pete! You and Annie go together. Susan and Lucy go together. And I get stuck with King Edmund the Miserable here." Roxy smirked.

"I am not miserable!" Edmund snapped.

Roxy smiled lightly, "Kidding. It's called a joke."

"Yes actually, that's exactly what I was going to suggest."

Roxy and Annie exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

"Like Scooby Doo almost!" Annie roared with laughter. "Fred and Daphne, the Two Velmas, and Scooby and Shaggy!" Both girls calmed down a little. Roxy was wiping tears of laughter from her face.

"Hey! As long as I get to be Shaggy!" She said.

"Can we just get looking now?" Peter asked in a bored voice.

"Right!" everybody else said.

Susan and Lucy walked off to the right, Annie and Peter to the left, and Edmund and Roxy continued walking straight.

Edmund was walking ahead of her when he heard Roxy call out his name.

"Edmund!"

"What?" He kept walking.

"You gonna talk to me or no?"

"Preferably no."

"Ouch that hurts. Hey look at this tree!"

He sighed and turned around to see Roxy standing, staring at a spot on an apple tree.

"What now?"

She merely pointed. He looked where she was pointing and let out a small gasp.

There, carved into the tree, was Roxy's name.

"I remember when I did that. Susan almost kicked my ass." She whispered softly and reached out to touch it. "OH MY ASLAN!" She yelled suddenly causing Edmund to jump back. She looked up at him,  
"Let's go find the others!" She took off at a run, bare feet slapping the grass as she went. Edmund ran after her. "OOF!"

Edmund ran around the corner to see Roxy and Annie on the ground clutching their heads. Peter walked around the corner and helped both of them up. "Where were you running to Roxy?" He asked.

"To find you guys!"

"And Susan and Lucy." Edmund added as he walked up next to his brother. He smirked jokingly at Roxy and said "Good thing they didn't call you Queen Roxanne the Graceful."

"Oh shut up! And don't call me Roxanne! Let's go." They all walked off in the direction that Lucy and Susan went, Roxy walking a little faster and harder than necessary.

"I think we did." Susan stated as they walked around the corner.

"Hey! That's from my chess set!" Edmund smiled happily as he walked up to his older sister and took the chess piece.

"What chess set?" Peter asked causing everyone to stare at him in disbelief.

"Dumb question." Annie whispered.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund joked.

"Impossible." Lucy whispered and took off running.

"Lucy!" Roxy yelled and took off after the younger girl, followed by her sister, Peter, Susan and Edmund.

Once they caught up to her she grabbed each of them by an arm and led them to a stone platform raised higher above the ground. She placed them in order. Roxy, Edmund, Annie, Peter, Susan, and herself. As she was doing so, she said "Imagine walls! And columns there."

Realization struck them all like a wrecking ball.

"Cair Paravel." Peter whispered.

"Oh my Aslan." Annie mumbled.

"What happened here?" Roxy whipped her head around to look down the line.

They were all walking again. All of a sudden Edmund broke from the group. He stopped by a large rock.

"Catapults." He mumbled as Roxy hovered over his shoulder.

"Holy shit." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen! Cair Paravel was attacked!" He motioned to the large boulder.

"But would want to attack Cair?" Annie asked.

"I don't know." Peter mumbled as he slipped an arm around Annie's shoulder. Roxy sighed.

"Don't you think we should try to find out?" She questioned.

"As much as I hate to admit it… she's right." Edmund stated.

"You're agreeing with me?" She asked and he nodded reluctantly.

Then, it was as if they all shared the same thought. They started walking to the right.

"I swear if whoever did this took any of my stuff, I will personally murder them." Roxy whispered to Lucy and Susan as she fell into step between them.

* * *

**Note:** Well hope you liked this chapter. Some actual interaction pretty much. WITH WORDS! Haha. But next chapter will probably be better. Might even include a flash back to LWW. :D

**Read and Review! **

**Until Next time! Let's get together and feel alright (listening to glee cover of One Love :D )**


	3. Memories

**Note: **Title is because I'm bored and having A MEMORY of watching Chicago when I was like 11….watching it now I realize how vastly inappropriate that is xD "Oh I'm no one's wife but! OH I LOVE MY LIFE!" might be my favorite lyric from that movie ^_^ BUT ANYWAY.

Watching Supernatural "Abandon All Hope"

Me: JOOO! Oh noes! :'( *sobs in corner*

Susan and Lucy: O_o So…SAD! DX

Guys: Women. OH MY GOD! DX

Everybody: WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DX

Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Trumpkin belong to C.S Lewis.

Roxy and Annie belong to me.

The order of their trunks is: Roxy, Edmund, Annie, Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

* * *

**Memories**

The four girls stood back as the two boys moved a large stone wall out of the way.

"The door!" Roxy called from behind the two boys as she stepped forward. Peter tried the door handle.

"It won't open!" They all scanned the surroundings, not noticing Roxy had moved, until a large stick started hitting the door. They all jumped and saw Roxy hitting the door, using the stick as a battering ram. When there was a hole, she reached her hand through and opened the door.

"Open now." She stated plainly as she threw the stick aside.

Peter pulled a strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around the same stick Roxy had just used, as everybody watched.

"Don't suppose you have any matches?" Peter asked Edmund, and all four girls turned to look at him as he opened his shoulder bag.

"No." He replied. "But would this help?" He pulled out a flashlight. Susan and Lucy exchanged a look. Annie rolled her eyes and laughed quietly along with her sister.

"Could have mentioned that a little sooner?" Peter joked. Edmund turned around and flashed a grin at the girls. They all filed into the storage room, with Edmund in the lead carrying the flashlight. Lucy stopped at the top of the steps as her family walked down them. She stared down at the treasures until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Roxy smiling widely at her.

"Let's go, Lu!" And the two girls joined the older ones down stairs just as Peter opened the gate.

"I can't believe all this stuff's still here!" Peter exclaimed in disbelief as the younger Kings and Queens ran to their respective trunks.

"R.A. Hey that's me!" Roxy yelled as she threw open her trunk.

"What's the A stand for?" Edmund asked lazily from the trunk to her right.

"Anderson." Annie answered from her trunk on the other side of Edmund.

"Oh." He replied as he pulled out a helmet and examined it before putting it on his head. Roxy snorted and laughed.

"You look ridiculous!" and the three of them laughed as Lucy pulled a dress out of her trunk.

"Well you were older then." Susan told her.

Edmund turned to face them, "As opposed to hundreds of years later! When you're younger." They all laughed.

" and the Beavers…They're all gone." Lucy said sadly.

"It's ok, Lu." Roxy stated as she began to dig through her trunk. She stopped suddenly and let out a yell which caused all of them to jump and stare at her. All of a sudden she ripped something small out of the trunk and threw it on the ground.

Edmund looked down at it and his eyes widened. "Oh my God."

Roxy was panting heavily, pale as a ghost, staring at the thing. It was small, a necklace, but it was also so much more.

"What is it?" Annie asked as she walked around Edmund to touch her sister's arm.

"It…It…It." Roxy replied in a quiet and shaky voice and buried her face in her sister's shoulder.

"It's how the Witch tricked her." Edmund said in a quiet voice. Everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked as he stared back at everybody. "She got me with that Turkish Delight. And she got Roxy with a sparkly necklace."

Roxy lifted her head from Annie's shoulder. "He's right." Everyone looked back at her as she walked over to her trunk. "I don't know why it was in here though." She whispered as she began to dig again. "Susan. Do you have a.." She took in a sharp breath. "dress, I can borrow?" Susan raised her eyebrows, Roxy hated dresses. "I don't think any of these clothes will fit!" Roxy held up a shirt that was obviously too big for her small frame.

Susan smiled and nodded her head. She dug through her trunk and pulled out a dark green dress. Roxy walked forward and took it from Susan, her face now glowing happily, but she still looked shaken.

"Thanks, Sue. It's perfect." And they all went off to get dressed.

About five minutes later, they all filed back into the room. Susan and Lucy had their hair slightly pulled back. Annie's hair was completely up, and Roxy's hair was down and she wore a small hair tie around her wrist. Annie's hair was wild from the sea water, a long hour with a flat iron ruined. Roxy's was slightly wavy from the water as well.

Roxy stepped over and pulled shoes out of her trunk, "AH shoes, how I've missed you!" She hugged a pair to her chest. She put them on then joined the others, who were staring down at the necklace.

"What do you want to know?" She asked them quietly as she stepped in between Lucy and Annie.

"What happened, Rox?" Annie asked her younger sister in a soft voice as she patted her head that was rested on her shoulder.

"Well remember when we came into Narnia?"

"From under my bed?"

"What?" All the Pevensies chorused.

"Long story." Annie said to them.

"Well, yeah…when I got lost….I got found…by her." Roxy and Edmund both shuddered.

_**Flashback**_

"Annie! Annie! Where did you go?" A ten year old Roxy yelled as she pulled at the long sleeves of her green shirt and her jeans brushed against the snow. "Thank God I wore Uggs today." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Annie was walking along looking for her younger sister when she got pulled behind a tree with someone's hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" The person said. Annie nodded and the hand was removed. She was staring at a blonde boy about her age, a brunette girl maybe a year younger, and an auburn haired girl no more than 8.

"Where am I?" Annie whispered.

"Narnia!" responded the youngest girl.

"What in the HELL is Narnia?" Annie asked.

"Well…it's a magical land we found in a wardrobe." The blonde boy responded.

Annie raised her eyebrows. "Alrighty then." She shrugged.

"You believe us?" The brunette girl asked.

"Well…yeah. I mean, we found this place under my bed." Annie replied.

"Oh that's weirder than ours." They all laughed quietly.

"Who are you guys? I'm Annie." She held out her hand.

"Well, I'm Peter Pevensie, and these are my sisters. Susan and Lucy." The blonde boy did the introductions.

"So Annie why were you yelling?" Lucy asked.

"I was looking for my sister. Have you guys seen her?" Annie whispered.

"Two more Daughters of Eve? Impossible." Came another voice.

Annie's eyes widened. "Did that beaver just talk to me?"

"Yes I did." The Beaver responded.

"Oh…well then….hello?"

"Hello Daughter of Eve."

"It's Annie."

"We better find your sister then." The Beaver stated. "Before she ends up with their brother." He motioned to the Pevensies, who all looked down at the ground. They all started to follow the Beavers.

* * *

Roxy froze as she heard a growl behind her. She turned around slowly. "Oh my God." She whispered as she stared face to face with a wolf.

"MAUGRIM!" a loud feminine voice yelled causing Roxy's head to snap up. There was a sled, with a woman dressed completely in white in the carriage and a dwarf driving it.

"Oh Jesus." Roxy muttered as the wolf backed off.

"Come here child." The woman demanded. And out of fear, Roxy obeyed. The woman motioned for her to get into the sled.

"W-w-who are you?" Roxy stuttered.

"I am Jadis, Queen of Narnia." The woman smiled kindly. "And who are you child? Are you human?" she asked.

"I am Roxy…and yes." Roxy answered confused.

"Well Roxy, do you by any chance know a boy named Edmund?:

"Nope. Never in my life." Roxy shrugged.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you."

"A pretty Daughter of Eve like you should want something." She noticed Roxy playing with a little silver bracelet. The moved her hands behind her as Roxy watched, then pulled her hands back into view to reveal a small heart necklace. "To match." She smiled sweetly and Roxy nodded and the 'Queen' put the necklace on her. "Now tell me, do you have any family here?"

"Only my sister." Roxy answered.

"And where is she?" Jadis asked harshly.

"I don't know."

"Tell the truth!" Jadis yelled.

"I AM!" Roxy yelled back and the witch smacked her.

"Don't disrespect the Queen!" She whispered harshly into Roxy's face then motioned for the dwarf to drive.

A while later they arrived at a castle, and a large Ogre looking thing walked out to meet her.

"Take her to a cell! She is useless." The Queen snapped.

The thing moved closer to Roxy. "BACK OFF SHREK!" She yelped, but the thing grabbed her around the middle and carried her off.

Meanwhile, down in the dungeon, a brunette boy was hearing screams and shouting. Then, the door was thrown open and a young girl was brought in kicking and screaming. She was chained to the corner on the same wall as him. The boy, was Edmund Pevensie.

**

* * *

**

**Note:** HAHA! The next chapter will pick up from here for two reasons.

I'm tired and have school in the morning.

I'm a lazy mother fucker

Omg I included a Shrek joke FTW ^_^

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
